SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. Examine molecular mechanisms and cellular consequences of p27kip1 modulation by H. pylori. 2. Evaluate in clinical specimens novel candidate gastric cancer genes identified from the differential global genome expression profiles of parental AGS gastric cells and their apoptosis-resistant derivatives.